powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of the "Powerpuff Girls" from a parallel universe and are the complete opposites of their heroic counterparts. thumb|300px|right|The Appearance Episode (A comic) Overview They were created by Oppressor Plutonium. The PPNK's are made of salt, vinegar, and everything nasty (and Chemical X). They have similar proportions as the Powerpuffs: have large heads, large eyes and small bodies; however, unlike the Girls' uniformed outfits, one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes, the Powerpunks wear different style outfits than each other. They live in a different City (Vilestown). However they like to destroy everything, gross people out and dominate their surroundings. Oddly, the good in Townsville, (Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup) and the bad in Townsville (Mojo Jojo, Him, The Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins) are changed. Personalities The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuff's evil counterparts, so it is expected that they are the opposite of the Powerpuffs (With the exception of Brute, who seems to have about the same personality as Buttercup but amplified). Not much is known about their personality due to their debut being a comic. From the comic, it is show that they are somewhat sassy and quick thinking, as well as excited by the fact that they have a brand-new city to destroy. In the comic, they state the following: "That outta teach ya!" "No one messes with this city..." "Unless we say so!" "And we say so!" From this dialogue, it is shown that they are very possessive of their city. Team Members Berserk Berserk is the opposite of Blossom, and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpunk Girls. Blossom's opposite is bossy, dark controlling and sarcastic, whereas Blossom is caring, sweet and polite. She is a redhead (like her counterpart), She has a long, spiked ponytail held by a skull-and-cross bones barrette and a large, messy (as opposed to Blossom's bow) red ribbon in her hair. She wears a red shirt with a red dot and collar on it. She also has a red plaid skirt and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. She is also an instigator of conflict between her sisters. Her element is everything nasty. Her signature color is deep red. Even though she is Blossom's opposite she is just as smart....although she uses her smartness for evil intead of for good. Brat '' ''Brat is the opposite of Bubbles. She has a perky attitude, and is the most unintelligent, obnoxious and rowdy one of the group. Brat is sassy, like Bubbles' quiet and cute demeanor when angered and sassy. She has long blonde pigtails held by blue (visible) bows (her hair is longer than Bubbles' ). Brat wears a blue tanktop with a semi-circle neckline at the top that is above the navel, and a black mini-skirt. She wears 6 bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow). She also wears white stockings with black and blue goth boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles is the crybaby of her group but when angered she goes hard-core, Brat doesn't ever cry. She only whines and complaines. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Her element is salt. Her signature color is cerulean blue. Brute '' ''Brute is the opposite of Buttercup and the third and final member of The Powerpunk Girls. She, like her counterpart Buttercup is the most violent member of the group (despite her one and only difference from Buttercup is that she is more violent than her). She sports a black, spiked, rockstar hairstyle and wears a black dress with a spiked belt and spiked bracelets, one on each hand, she wears white tights and fishnet stockings along with black boots. Brute enjoys being rude, crude and gross towards everyone (including her sisters). Brute (along with the rest of the Powerpunk Girls) was supposed to appear in the show in the episode "Deja View" but since that episode was never completed, she was simply added to the comics in an issue of the same name. Brute's element is vinegar. Her signature color is dark green. Gallery CLICK HERE TO VISIT THE POWERPUNK GIRLS' GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Powerpuffs Category:Teams Category:Females Category:Comics